


Boomerang

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Ongniel, Slight fluff, Some comedy, boomerang Daniel, cut the sexual tension with a knife, desperate pining, frustrating yet satisfying, lots of hot, ongnielisscience, romantic smut, seongwoo has never been thirstier, smut galore, super cool Daniel, totally whipped, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Ong Seongwoo is a movie actor and Kang Daniel is his body guard. The two lose the fight with their mutual intense attraction going on for months, things get steamy when Seongwoo asks Daniel to keep him company in his apartment after a sasaeng related scare.





	Boomerang

" I'm a fool who only looks at you...

People keep teasing me but whatever they say I don't care.

I only need you....

Your face, your actions, every single little thing, I love it.

Look at me, only me...

Only stick close to me.

Oh my love, don't go..."

                            - Boomerang by Wanna One

 

 

 

“Seongwoo, are you ready?" Daniel asked, tensed as usual, holding the door like he was about to release the top of a grenade.

The man that had become the top-class actor, Ong Seongwoo's, high security body guard when his sasaengs started acting up used to be a police officer in Busan. He had a rigid code of conduct and his expressions were controlled and serious, on top of the fact he had that natural cool swagger Busan people had. Seongwoo was immensely attracted yet intimidated to him and kept him by his side not just because he was sufficient at his job but because he was eye candy for the hidden gay man. Kang Daniel was his full name.

He had silver hair, an attractive face, pretty soft eyes like a puppy he usually kept narrowed and hooded, and a very large muscular frame. He walked with a fierce sort of swag like he was always waiting for a mission to pop up and he owned the place. His hands were incredibly sexy and they controlled and handled everything firmly with a graceful sort of control. They were the sort of hands that would likely fondle a lover the same way they caressed the gun he always wore at his hip of his cargos.

Seongwoo gulped as he looked at the younger, silver-haired, sexy enough to curse out loud body guard who felt like a hyung several years older than him. Daniel had the most impressive, charismatic presence, even when he wasn't glaring outside with his sculpted jaw tensed and his Adam's apple prominent, sweat beading on his forehead under his tussled silver hair, which always looked like he'd fallen asleep after a good fuck and then came to work without even showering.

Seongwoo gulped as he ‘attempt at subtly’ stared at his body guard for the millionth time, hoping that the observant ex commander looking fabulous in a commander jacket with a gazillion pockets and zippers, black cargo pants and boots, and his usual black leather half gloves somehow did not notice.

He was nervous--half from the crowd of fans and paparazzi banging on his car and half from how being alone with Daniel made him feel. The sexual attraction he felt for his body guard was suffocating. But it was impossible to tell if Daniel knew this or not, if he even knew his sexual orientation. They didn't talk about anything private and his expressions were always intense and serious. He never relaxed or let up and they never talked about something casual.

Seongwoo attempted once or twice but Daniel only gave a sentence back and didn't use any follow up questions. Seongwoo talked about himself but he was intimidated by the man to ask much. He knew only that Daniel lived alone, loved animals, gave most of his money to his mother and charities, his parents were divorced, and he had quit the police force because his mother felt it was too dangerous. He had been shot in the stomach a year ago and it had been nearly fatal. Because he cared for his mom more than the world, he had agreed to move to a less risky job of protecting recently up and promising actors.

Or at least it was meant to be not risky. These days though Seongwoo was rather terrified of what his sudden sparks in fame brought. Outside wherever he went was chaos. His fans and paparazzi stalked him and harassed him on his phone. They got his new number as soon as he changed it. They seemed to know his schedule even better than he did. He almost got in accidents by the taxis following him.

 It hadn't always been like that and he missed it even though he appreciated the salary bump, love calls, and international recognition of his acting skills. He was now known as the Prince of Asia. The most burdensome thing was being bombarded by people everywhere and never having privacy and constantly having his personal space invaded.

"Seongwoo, answer me," Daniel barked, slapping his black cargo panted leg with his gloved hand.

Seongwoo jumped and swiveled his head in confusion with blinking eyes and squeaked out, "Neh?"

"You are supposed to be on the carpet to take photos and give a small comment in three minutes. We need to go now. Are you ready or are we going to skip this event as well? I told you not to be scared. I will keep them off of you."

Seongwoo was thrown speechless by the subtle softness in his thick, husky, deep, accented tone that was rare. He could sense that Seongwoo was anxious and was guessing accurately what it was about. The other day, they had had an incident on his movie set, resulting in Daniel being separated and Seongwoo almost getting seriously injured by a falling boomer. Seongwoo didn't however doubt that the professional was going to slack and fail to protect him. It was just the problem of there being so many people. Accidents were inevitable and that worried him, for his sake and Daniel's who jumped in an instant to protect him. One of his sasaeng's could end up injuring Daniel as Daniel threw himself in harm's way without second thought.

Who was he to Daniel that he would risk his body like that for a stranger though? He appreciated it, but he wished Daniel sometimes would think of himself before his job. He would feel insanely guilty if something happened to Daniel, especially if he lost a perfect limb or his muscular hardware got scratched up.

"Watch out for yourself, right…"

Daniel sort of smirked as he snorted. That was the first time Seongwoo had seen any sort of emotion from him. It was breathtaking and made his body instantly tingle with desire. Kang Daniel was pure hot sex on legs, like a mustard covered hot dog.

Seongwoo wanted him something fierce with every moment they shared the same quarters. Daniel was always by Seongwoo’s side unless he was in his apartment room sleeping. Yet Seongwoo felt like he still couldn’t make a move or proposition him. Daniel seemed like the type to be completely straight, seeing as he had yet to pick up on a single hint he’d sent, and he had such a strict code of conduct related to rules that he would probably resign.

"I'm a full-grown man capable of handling myself. The one that needs to be watched out for is you. That's why I'm here. As your protector like Goliath."

"I'm taller and older and I know taichi..." Seongwoo complained with a pouty frown.

"But you are a clumsy Ongcheongie who gets lost going to the bathroom in your own home." Daniel said such a mean, teasing thing with a serious face and deadpan tone.

Seongwoo's face flushed and his eyes twitched with irritation. "That happened once. Forget it. No more talking. Let's get this over with."

 Seongwoo tried to push the door open, wanting to escape from the humiliation, hating that he was only seen as a hopeless childish pabo that needed babying by the man he was secretly crushing on. He wished that Daniel would see him as a charming, heart throb, perfect boyfriend material like the rest of the nation did. His life never seemed to go the way he wanted to. Well, even as a child, he had always been the unlucky sort, sometimes to the point it was so laughable. Early on in his career, he had been often called to participate in variety shows. Many people forgot he was an actor and model and thought of him as a comedian instead. Until his last two movies became huge hits anyway.

Daniel held the door open and gave him a stern look that made Seongwoo cower a bit. Jeez, Daniel could be seriously frightening sometimes. His firey glares and dominance reminded him of an alpha wolf which was all the more thrilling because Seongwoo liked to be submissive and controlled much of the time.

"Calm down before we go out. I won't let you go storming out tonight that's what caused the accident. I need to go first and stick close to you. I know you have a thing about personal space, but with me you need to deal with it and keep your cool. Just look forward and smile, walking at a normal speed. Treat me like a wall and let me stick right by you. You got that? I don't want any accidents where you get hurt again and can't go on set."

Seongwoo flushed and bit his lip, his pulse racing from adrenaline and other things. He shouldn't but a part of him took that as Daniel caring about him being hurt and it affecting his career. Don't torture me you sexy devil, he thought with irritation, tempted to smack him. If only he didn't know how muscular and strong those arms were. He had seen Daniel do things with those arms that suggested he could crush things. He sort of wanted them crushing his stomach as he rammed him from behind on these leather seats right now.

"I will be good today. Let's just go. It's hot. I am having a hard time breathing," Seongwoo muttered, fanning his face and panting in exaggeration of how he was suffering.

Daniel's pretty yet calm, calculating eyes stared hard at his face like he was analyzing him.  Seongwoo shifted his eyes away and sweated nervously, worried that his makeup was smeared or his updo looked greasy now. He had taken extra pains to look nice for this award show because his colleagues and him would be getting a reward for their movie. This suit was stifling but even more so was that intense gaze directed right at him without even blinking.

He wondered if Daniel found him attractive like his large male fan base did, even some that were straight, or at least in the closet still convinced they were. He had heard he had a face that all kinds of people any age and gender could like. He hoped that was true for the first time. He really wished some small part of the reason that Daniel was often looking at him intensely was because he liked how he looked rather than it being just because of his duties.

After a suffocating, tense, silent minute, Daniel concluded that Seongwoo was ready to go out and face the chaos. As soon as the door opened, there were screams, flashing cameras, gifts, and signs all around his periphery. Daniel spread his arms out as he stepped out, shouting deeply for people to step back and make way.

Seongwoo gingerly stepped out of the car. Daniel kicked it shot and hung to his side with his arms out. Other body guards that were working there flanked his sides but no one was stuck as close as Daniel. Seongwoo faltered on a step when he brushed those deliciously buff arms and caught a wiff of Daniel's intoxicating cologne mixed with musky warm male scent at the crook of his neck above his black commander jacket which hid his ripped chest Seongwoo had fantasies about after he had seen him in tighter clothes.

Daniel kept looking forward and walking sideways, saying to the pressing, screaming fans, and the mic wielding, flashing camera holding paparazzi, "No questions. No presents. Go through the company. Make way please. We're late. Move out of the way, seriously. Don't come any closer. It's dangerous. Back away from him. I told you no questions yet. No gifts, go through the company. Do what I say while I’m asking nicely. Back up."

Seongwoo did as he was supposed to do in these situations. He stuck right up to Daniel's chest, occasionally bumping into his massive body, smiling and bowing as he walked calmly forward. His heart was racing and his body shaking, his pupils shifting left and right worriedly. He saw some of his infamous sasaeng fans taking photos and tossing bags at his feet full of expensive or unique gifts. They tried to pass it to him but Daniel knocked it down or pushed it back in case there was something inappropriate.

Seongwoo had used to accept all presents from his fans, especially liking the clothes, accessories, and the specially made freckled seal dolls. These days though he had started getting odd and inappropriate gifts, so his company had asked that he refuse any gifts that didn't go through the proper security channels. Daniel was strict about following this, though Seongwoo wanted to accept their gifts even with the chance of there being something like cut-off hair, used panties, dirty tampons, or sex toys.

 They were his fans and he wanted to love and accept their love, even the crazier ones who didn't have the best idea what he would want as a present. He didn’t like to think anything negative of his fans. That was just the kind of person he was. The sweetheart Prince of Fan Service.

He personally looked at every fan as they walked, even in the total chaos. He smiled, waved, gave them hearts with his fingers, and did everything they asked. There were all sorts of fans calling his names and he focused on them individually for several seconds, making eye contact, striking poses and smiling for them, listening carefully for what they wanted. They asked him to Do a V and a funny face, then a cute look and his infamous begging dance. He did everything, looking directly at them so they could capture the moment on their cameras and in their minds.

Daniel shot him an annoyed look and motioned for him to do less fan service and walk faster. Seongwoo decided to go against him today, feeling bad for his normal fans who were suffering from the actions of a few overzealous girls. He looked out specifically for the fan-sight leader’s cameras and did as they asked, walking rather slow.

Daniel leaned in with his mouth twitching and dark brown eyes flashing, growling, "Ong. If you don't hurry your tiny seal feet up, I'm going to get ticked beyond what you’ve ever seen, I swear to God. You really want me to whip out my gun to clear this room? I get in trouble if you're really late and this is not safe, not by a mile. Stop defying me, this instant."

Seongwoo looked at him with big eyes and gulped. If Daniel was using his last name in that clip dark tone, he was on the verge of being Godzilla raging level pissed. He had only seen Daniel past that level once and he had broken a chair with his foot. He learned his lesson quick, though a small part of him was tempted to push his buttons because that display of raw manliness was hot as hell and was going to provide sufficient fantasies for later that night when he was alone in his bed.

He quickly sped up and Daniel's expression eased a bit, though it was still tense and serious because of the situation. What Seongwoo wouldn't give to see a real smile. He was curious how a smile would change the hot guy's face. Daniel had rather puffy cheeks and angled eyes which Seongwoo imagined puffed out, scrunched up, and showed dimples and a cute eye smile.

 

 

Daniel was incredibly annoyed, enough to crush an apple in his hand if he had one. At the situation, at the crowds, at the noisy cameras, at the mics and elbows shoved in his back from those trying to get closer to the sensational actor. Mostly though, he was annoyed at Seongwoo for not listening to him.

Seongwoo understood perfectly well how dangerous these situations were and how important it was to keep schedule to avoid getting complaints and criticisms on the news. Despite that, he insisted, yet again, on boldly disobeying orders and risking his safety all for some crazy chicks that claimed to love him.

Seongwoo was famous for his sincere, devoted fan service but Daniel saw it as unnecessary and a waste of their time. He also disliked the way it made these girls get riled up and press closer with desperate, wild eyes. They looked at Ong like starving Eskimos hunting a baby seal.

It was his duty to protect Seongwoo, but there was more to it to him than just doing his duties from some point. Seeing Seongwoo get hurt and the panic that he'd felt seeing Seongwoo get rushed and fall over while being separated the other day though had made him realize something loud and clear. He did not just think that Seongwoo was rather charming and adorable the way that every other fan did. He cared for Seongwoo and worried about him being careless. Because he had fallen in love with him.

Seongwoo was the sort of guy that, despite his age and ten years of experience in the entertainment world, needed a lot of protection and personal care. Because he was clumsy and got lost easily and tended to forget the details of his schedules. It triggered some sort of fatherly nurturing nature in him he didn't know he had.

He could barely stay irritated with Ong too, like now when he was standing on the carpet in his fancy black suit and purple bowtie, making cute poses that contrasted with his deathly handsome looks. He crossed his arms and smirked softly with pride as Seongwoo worked the camera with his modeling skills.

Seongwoo was even more handsome on screen because he knew just how to work his angles. He had the greatest proportions and a small, chiseled face with the prettiest, round, deep-set, double-lidded eyes. He looked how everyone got surgery to try to look like but it was natural. There was something angelic and art-like about him, especially with the soft, cute way he smiled, resembling the seal plushie his fans made.

Daniels eyes drifted along his thin, lean, tall body and landed on his elegant, milky hands, then his always perfect, glossy dark locks, and then his attractive, charming point which were his special triangular moles the country just raved about. There were a million things to freak out over Seongwoo though. Daniel had discovered them all first hand, one perfection and adorable little flaw after another. He was a talented guy with a great personality with a splash of funniness and a heart of pure gold.

Ong Seognwoo was probably the most lovable guy in history on top of being unfairly, insanely good-looking. He had hardly any antis. He had fans of all ages and genders. He was untouched by scandals. Only good deeds and praise came up when searching his name. Daniel admired that, as it was very hard for anyone in this world to keep their name clean when there were people out to salvage your reputation and create huge holes out of molehill level misunderstandings.

In the middle of Seongwoo's rather poetic, well-practiced, perfectly delivered comment, a male fan could be heard screaming and then others joined in. "Ong Seongwoo, you're handsome!" "You're really good looking!" "I love you!" “You’re Daebak Wonjeon Sincha Heol hot!”

Daniels brows furrowed and eye twitched and his mood soured instantly. He fiercely glared in the direction of the noisy male fans who dared interrupt his comment. Even the females had enough respect for Seongwoo and this recording not to do that. Seongwoo seemed surprised and amused by it, rather than offended at least.

Daniel felt more irritated on his behalf. Though a good part of him was irritated because he knew what direction Ong swung and he was worried about him noticing those fanboys were tall and attractive enough to be models themselves. It was jealousy he wasn’t allowed to feel. As far as he knew, Seongwoo had too full of a schedule to date but that didn't mean he couldn't invite people to fool around at his apartment. Daniel, after all, didn't stay outside his bedroom door, though some days he was tempted to because of the sasaeng fans that were known to camp out in the parking lot. He was always worried they were going to trick gullible, trusting Seongwoo into opening it.

Daniel glared at the fanboys, willing them to be silent so Seongwoo could continue his well-spoken comment. Seongwoo, as ever the kindest specimen of fallen angel, gave out his excellent fan service by waving and looking right at them with a sweet smile, making them whoop.

Daniel rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Don't think much of it, lover boys. He does that to even street cats. I wouldn't go thinking you're so special. He's a perpetual flirt and you’re just money signs."

Daniel chewed angrily on his lip as he glanced back at Seongwoo, keeping half an eye out for any rushing fans or projectiles he would need to dodge in front of. He felt uneasy at these times he wasn't allowed to be right at Seongwoo's side. Since he realized he had a little crush on the guy, even though he had no plans to act out on it because it was against policy and Seongwoo certainly wouldn't be interested in him when he was surrounded by celebrities, he felt at ease only when they were close together. He felt like only he knew how to predict the frequent problems, big or small, that befell the unlucky Seongwoo and could protect him properly.

Seongwoo passed the mic over to the MC too quickly and dropped it. Daniel rushed forward and swiveled, kicking it away before it could land on his foot. The crowd gasped and Seongwoo jumped back with a gasp, looking grateful but also dumbfounded. Daniel sheepishly scratched his hair and moved silently to the side, slightly embarrassed he had overacted and likely broken the mic.

Seongwoo finished up with a few more pictures, chuckling here and there as he glanced over at Daniel after that. Daniel stared at the ground with his hands clasped in front of his spread legs in his usual ‘at work’ stance, avoiding his amused eyes.

"Thanks. That was quite the show. You looked like Jackie Chan. Quite cool. Where did you learn that?"

Daniel looked up and forced his expression to remain blank and impassive though Seongwoo's sweet voice and gentle touch on his shoulder did funny things to his heart, as well as the word ‘cool’. Daniel wanted from long ago to talk when Seongwoo approached him but he curbed himself. It was against the rules to have private conversations with charges and chit-chatting distracted from the job which could be fatal.

Even if he could, he wasn't sure that he would be able to because he didn't have an interesting life or dramatic past or a ton of impressive success stories. He didn't think Seongwoo would find anything he had to say the least bit entertaining. Seongwoo was ages too good for him. He did enjoy listening to Seongwoo babble though. No matter how cross and disinterested he acted, Seongwoo kept subtly trying to approach him and get close, succeeding in cracking his shell bit by bit. He was incredibly charming, on top of having ethereal looks and an angelic smile. Sometimes Daniel said things about himself without thinking and then he was mentally shooting himself in the foot later for going against the code he lived strictly by.

Daniel moved away from Seongwoo's touch swiftly. The man looked offended and hurt. He resisted the urge to pinch Seongwoo’s cheek and kiss his pout away.

Why was he so adorable? It was like he was a baby in his mid-twenties. He was hard to resist but luckily Kang Daniel was known for self-restraint. He had survived several months so far, forcing himself to resist the lovable, attractive man and hiding his feelings day by day.

"It's just basic martial arts. We learn it at the police academy."

"Your reflexes are incredible. I feel safest with you. Not even a mic is allowed to hurt me. It is impressive,” Seongwoo smiled brightly and gave him the weirdest thumbs up, looking so incredibly child-like, silly, and cute.

Daniel coughed into his hand and looked away quickly before he started flushing, laughing, or smiling.

“How passionate you are about your job, really~ You’re my hero, Kang Da.Ni.El."

Trust me, I'm not usually this passionate about my job, I just get over protective of you, I get antsy at the idea of you bleeding from a paper cut or a splinter, Daniel thought. Anything that scared or even annoyed Seongwoo he was sure to take out personally as swiftly as possible, preferably before the often clueless man even realized what was coming.

It was troublesome to explain, so Daniel didn't tell him always when he gave him a surprised, questioning look at those times. It wasn't that he wasn't necessarily the quiet sort, but he felt like once he started talking like he normally did with Seongwoo, then he would never stop and he’d slip up about his feelings.

He waited until he got home and then he talked to his mother and friends about his crush and laughed hard over his jokes. Seongwoo was really funny, even when he wasn't trying to be. Sometimes it was painful to hold back his laughter, as he usually had to hold his breath and pinch himself pretending he was focused hard on the surroundings Seongwoo wouldn't catch on. Sometimes he laughed about Seongwoo’s antics off and on all night.

"Police academy sounds fun when I think of learning how to do that sort of kick. You looked really cool. Well, not that you don't look cool just standing in your gear with your hand on your gun every day...."

Daniel almost chuckled and stopped himself, but he was too late with his eyebrow which was raising up in a sassy fashion. Seongwoo found him cool when he was just standing around? That was interesting news he was going to have to fanboy and brag about later.

Jisung, his best friend, would get a kick out of it because he knew Daniel real personality and he would use something more like choding or slob or cutie to describe him. Daniel much preferred to have the cool, masculine image that he was able to portray at work. He was flattered, even more so pleased by the tint on Seongwoo's face and how he kept glancing at the ground like a shy school girl.

He couldn't act on it but the idea that Seongwoo might just have occasional moments where he found Daniel attractive or cool made him feel on top of the world, even better than when he'd gotten his first badge or completed his first official mission. The song he listened to on his morning commute to pick up Seongwoo at his apartment came to mind. "Cause you got it bad~"

After acknowledging the reason for why Seongwoo was often on his mind even when he wasn't on duty and why he kept smiling and chuckling like a weirdo whenever he thought of him alone and why his sex dream fantasy guy now had Seongwoo's features, the feeling had increased exponentially it seemed. Daniel looked at the top of his brunette waves and clenched his fist, willing himself not to give in to the sudden urge to pat his head and ruffle the other’s hair affectionately. He nodded curtly instead, putting tension back into his face and refusing to acknowledging Seongwoo's small confession. He wasn’t clueless, he knew that Seongwoo occasionally flirted but he didn’t fully understand the intention behind those moments.

"It's time to go in. I will follow you in and then stand at the side near your table. Things should he okay because security is tight inside, but I will be on the lookout. You just enjoy the show, smile and clap like a seal as usual. Because the cameras will be all over you the entire night."

 Seongwoo rolled his eyes and sighed slightly. "Ugh, well that sounds just wonderful~"

Daniel allowed just a hint of a teasing tone in his voice. "Considering your job, you should he used to it."

 "You don't understand, Daniel. I have to act every moment outside of my apartment and I'm only getting paid for half of it. Putting up pretenses and being the way others want you to be for the sake of your image related to your job is exhausting."

Oh, I understand it much better than you think, cute Ongcheongie, Daniel thought with a side-smirk the other didn’t see.

"No time for complaints, Ong. Get that million-dollar seller smile on. Still cameras on you by the way."

 Seongwoo instantly turned and flashed a gorgeous, sweet smile, looking like a ball of fluff. The cameras flashed and the crowd of pushing, ‘Ong’ sign shaking fans squeaked as he waved and blinded them. Daniel followed behind with one hand in his pocket and the other on his gun, trying not to get distracted fror searching for threats to admire the attractive actor as he walked, waved, smiled, and performed fan service in front of him.

Part of him was envious of those fans. Daniel was never going to get that sort of cute gesture and blinding smile directed at him. He wasn't allowed to ask or hope for it. His code required him to keep things between them cool, professional, and distant. They were also born to different worlds, as he was never going to be famous or rich. He wondered if Seongwoo was okay with that or like him he found himself wondering, fantasizing, and sort of hoping for more by some odd miracle.

 

 

Inside the venue, Daniel stood to the side and fought off the urge to yawn and doze off as he found actor functions terribly boring. All they did was talk and clap and drink stale wine.

Seongwoo had the greatest acting ability though. His expression always looked like he was having the time of his life. It was his way to network and get lots of camera time. A handsome face was liked more when it was smiling and laughing, as he said.

Later on though in the car, he would surely sigh and rub his sore cheeks and complain in an aegyo-filled baby like tone about how dull it was. He also had a tendency to move and imitate quite excellently the people who gave the speeches or sat at his table. It was the most painful time for Daniel to keep a straight face because Seongwoo did it so well that it was the most hilarious thing he’d ever seen.

 If a laugh came out by chance, he disguised it with a quick cough and he hid his smiles behind his glove. Seongwoo would look offended and say that Daniel had no sense of humor and was much too serious. That's because he didn't know how hard Daniel laughed about it once they were apart, sometimes chuckling all throughout the night and making his mother annoyed.

The event went on for two hours and the whole time Daniel didn't take his eyes off Seongwoo. If asked why, he would claim it was his duty, but to be honest Seongwoo was the prettiest, most entertaining person here. He had no desire to look elsewhere. The other, supposed top stars and even the flashy performers paled in comparison to his favorite movie star.

When he got the award with his crew, Daniel clapped and whooped loudly and told Seongwoo he was awesome and super handsome, knowing that his fanboying would be covered up at these occasions so Seongwoo would never know where the voice came from exactly. When he came back, Daniel walked next to him until he was at the table, watching out for anything that could make him trip and pointing him in the correct direction of his table because sometimes he got confused with them all looking the same even though he left his jacket there to pinpoint the location better.

Some body guards may have gotten annoyed or exasperated with this. Daniel was used to it. He found this aspect of the top star that got love calls and demands to appear in various shows and projects quite adorable.

Seongwoo sheepishly, shyly smiled, making a grab for the chairs Daniel moved, insisting he could avoid them or move them himself at least. Daniel chuckled softly and smiled where Seongwoo couldn't hear him as he thought of a time when he had moved a chair and proceeded to trip over it, spilling some huge director’s wine on his white pants. Seongwoo had felt so humiliated that he had insisted they leave early and the video had gone viral. He could move a chair, Daniel's sexy bubbly ass.

Daniel ignored Seongwoo's whines about his independence, moving the chairs before his pale, fragile, pretty hands could grab the backs. He felt better even if this was an unnecessary precaution, knowing that Seongwoo wasn't going to be attacked by any shifting chairs on his watch at least.

Seongwoo sat in the chair Daniel held out for him with an epic pout. “That’s a pride-wrecker if I’ve ever seen one…”

Daniel patted his shoulder before he could stop himself, amazed at how small it was compared to his own. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed. I bet other's envy you being treated like a prince because you're so talented and popular. They probably think you demand and pay me to do this. See you later, Prince Ong."

 Daniel teased him but with a dull tone as if he wasn't, bowing graciously before moving to the side again.

 

 

Back in the car after the event was over, Seongwoo was full of complaints about the boring show, about his demanding fans, about the snake paparazzi and about how Daniel was treating him like a baby and giving him sass. Daniel stayed silent refusing to apologize or promise to do the opposite.

"That's just part of my duties. If you weren't such a haphazard, handful of a walking disaster, I wouldn't have to. I don't like you getting even a scratch because every single one directly reflects on my record. Us Busan guys have a large amount of pride."

That was Daniels simple defense every time that Seongwoo got upset about his way of protecting him and communicating. As every time, Seongwoo sighed and gave one last pout before dropping it up and bringing up what sort of food tasted good. Today he was debating between ice cream or cake. Daniel suggested a cafe where they could get both, knowing that it would he wouldn’t be happy with whatever single decision he made.

 

 

 

Daniel sat in the chair with his legs splayed wide and his arms crossed, watching the fans gathering out the window and the few people inside who looked and whispered excitedly. Seongwoo was too engrossed in his coffee and cheesecake to care much.

"Hmm, it's so good. You should try some!"

Daniel looked at the dessert and frowned, scrunching up his nose with a shake of his head. He always refused as he wasn't too fond of sweets. He was more of a meat eater, he had told Seongwoo so.

I wouldn't mind tasting something else sweet though, he thought naughtily as his gaze shifted and lingered on Seongwoo's mouth which had cake crumbs at the corner of it. He bet the sweet tasted scrumptious combined with those periwinkle, bow-shaped, silky lips. Seongwoo noticed where he was looking and blushed as he quickly wiped his mouth.

Some girls giggled, commenting that he was really cute despite how handsome he was. Daniel agreed wholeheartedly but still glared a hole through them. They appeared frightened by the body guard. Seongwoo waved at them and gave Daniel a stern look like he was a growling dog he was training to play nice. Then, Daniel rolled his eyes as Seongwoo went on to perform his flawless never-ending fan service. He paused eating in order to take pictures and give signatures to those who wanted them. Daniel felt bored so he tried the sweet.

Then his face heated and he gasped as he realized he had shared an indirect kiss with his employer and secret crush. His mind wondered like it did several times a day to what a real kiss would feel like. It must be positively heavenly…

 

 

“Daniel, there’s something off here. Come back up…”

Seongwoo called Daniel on his way out of the apartment after dropping him off. He said there was something strange about the rooms and the door. He felt like someone had been in his home. Daniel cursed and told him to get out of there until he was back. Seongwoo looked shaken up, standing outside, biting his nails, and staring at the door. He showed him where there were scratches as if it had been picked at.

Daniel brushed Seongwoo's shoulders as he held himself tightly and shivered. "I will go in first. Stay close behind me."

The two went inside with Seongwoo pressed to Daniel's back, peeking over his shoulder. They found some of his things missing and a window open inside. A fan had clearly been here and figured out the passcode. Daniel locked the windows and checked the house, making sure there was no one hiding. The fan hadn't left anything behind luckily. He changed the password and made sure it was working.

As he was going out the door after telling Seongwoo everything was alright now but he'd be staking out the perimeter for a couple hours, Seongwoo grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me. I don't want to be alone..." He whispered shakily.

Daniel whipped around, thinking his ears were deceiving him. "S-tay with you..?" He slightly stuttered, his expression showing his true feelings for once which was anxious shock.

How could he spend the night in the same place as Seongwoo? That was too risky. He was likely to be exposed. He was likely to do something inappropriate, since even a few minutes alone with the pretty man who had no idea how naturally seductive and adorable every little thing he did was was torture.

"I get lonely and now I'm frightened. Keep me company just one night. I will give you anything you wish to drink."

"Well, hot chocolate sounds nice if you have that..."

Daniel shut the door, giving up on even thinking of refusing Seongwoo when he was being this level of suddenly clingy and needy. He was hugging his arm and pulling him to the kitchen with sparkling, pleading kitten eyes, looking like he was on the verge of tearing up and sitting on the floor with his limbs wrapped around his legs like a koala. Seeing some of the over top things Seongwoo did because he knew no shame, Daniel wouldn't rule out the possibility. Who could possibly resist that face honestly?

Seongwoo instantly eased but continued to hold onto him as if he was scared he would bolt if he released him completely. He was smiling softly and chuckled.

 "Sure, I have it. But the thought of hot chocolate with neon mini marshmallows hardly suits your ‘Mafia Boss’ character, just so you know."

Daniel merely shrugged, choosing not to comment on it, and inwardly chuckling at the mafia comment. He offered a small smile, thinking that Seongwoo deserved the comfort in this situation. He was giving him a gift too, letting him stay here. He really had no idea how happy Daniel was inside, obviously not about Seongwoo having a stalker fan break into his home though. He was ecstatic to spend time with him alone in a cozy, private setting, as much as it also terrified and concerned him.

"I happen to like chocolate, especially if it's warm. I like jellies too."

 "So, you just have a thing against cakes and tarts, then?" Seongwoo beamed, his heart racing excitedly and extremely pleased to have finally seen a smile on the always intense, serious, and even gloomy, black-clad body guard.

Daniel nodded and kept smiling. "Yup, that's right."

Seongwoo couldn't get over how handsome yet soft he looked with just that hint of a smile. His eyes were warm and sweet now in a way he had only ever seen him get with kids and animals. Daniel let himself be dragged to the kitchen by Seongwoo, the ex-seal newly turned koala apparently, not commenting or really minding that Seongwoo was looking at him and seemed extremely delighted.

Seongwoo released him only to open a cupboard. Although they were the same height, Daniel acted on instinct to grab the box of cocoa mix and the bag of neon mini marshmallows from his top cupboard. Seongwoo snatched them away and gave him the most offended, seriously annoyed look. It was a priceless, unique, adorable look that would be perfect for a meme.

"You're a guest in my house tonight. Stop acting like my nanny. Getting things off high shelves when I am just as tall if not taller than you is hardly in your job description. And don't even go to your code on this one because I won't be convinced."

"Oh, you sure are feisty today, Ong. Okay, I will try to resist my urge to baby you in your house."

"Thank you, finally some respect adult to adult," he huffed.

Daniel laid back on the counter with his arms crossed, watching Seongwoo get some water boiling in the electric pot and pour the mix and marshmallows in the cup. He figured that the marshmallows were supposed to go in last otherwise it would be difficult to stir. He strongly wanted to say ‘I told you so.’ However, he bit his tongue knowing that Seongwoo would consider it as criticism.

"Ouch!"

Daniel rushed forward, his heart racing as panic and fear washed over at the sound of his charge in pain. "What's wrong?"

Seongwoo held his fingers, his handsome face contorted in discomfort and irritation. "I brushed the pot. It stings..." he whined in a sulky baby tone.

"Aigoo, this Ongcheongie. You should be more careful around hot things. Let me see."

Daniel gently tapped his knuckle against his temple affectionately, then took Seongwoo's hand in his without thinking and brought the red mark on his finger tip to his mouth. He knew the best thing was to run it under cold water but with most hand injuries the impulse was to bring it to his mouth. He blew and rubbed the thin finger.

Seongwoo was frozen, his face stark red as he stared at him, his hands slightly shaking. Daniel realized what he was doing was inappropriately intimate. He put Seongwoo's hand in the sink and turned on the faucet with cold water. He tried not to make a fuss about touching Seongwoo's hand as he cooled it off, but it was impossible not to feel something since this was a first and it was something he had imagined and Seongwoo's hands felt softer and more fragile than he imagined.

Seongwoo's heart was racing like crazy and he chewed on his lower lip, willing himself to calm down and not shake so obviously. The smell of Daniel was intoxicating, being close to him in this sort of setting and having his strong, gentle, silky hands on him for once not wearing his gloves was rattling. He glanced up and gulped, regretting it immediately. Daniel was gazing down at his hands, his silvery locks falling forward, his lashes and warm eyes looking prettier than ever, his squared jaw tensed in concentration, and his plush lips parted as he breathed through them. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he was trying strangely hard to avoid touching him anywhere else besides their hands.

Seongwoo wondered if maybe Daniel was affected by him as well and if he felt the pull of attraction between them. Seongwoo decided to test something out.

He sidled closer, pressing up against Daniel's body. The man tensed and jumped away, hissing as he inhaled sharply. He appeared more flushed and embarrassed.

His tone was shaky and rushed. "I will get a bandaid for you. Where do you keep your first aid kit?"

Seongwoo blinked a few times and then pointed to the right. "In the bathroom."

"I'll be right back. Try not to hurt yourself anymore,” he grumbled and strode off, stomping heavily.

 

 

Seongwoo giggled and swayed his bum in a happy dance as he got the hot chocolate ready. He was ecstatic at the thought that Daniel was terribly attracted to him to the point he got jumpy with them touching, alone like this, that he forgot all about the pain. He considered his accident-prone personality a blessing for once since it showed him something he had been wondering and hoping about.

Maybe Daniel was not fully straight after all. Maybe Seongwoo's face was confusing him like it had been guys his whole life, contributing to him having the largest fanboy base in Korea.

Daniel came back with the first aid kit, scolding Seongwoo for doing anything with his hurt hand. “How is it?”

"It's better already. See?" Seongwoo replied brightly, smiling in a way that would surely make Daniel less crabby.

Daniel sat next to him on the couch and took his hand again. His pretty, almond eyes scrunched in that intense, concentrated way he had and his cool, silvery hair fell forward off his forehead, looking sensually messy. Seongwoo looked at him biting his lip flushing and tingling all over. Daniel was the hottest man he had ever encountered. He made his words and air get stuck in his throat and his body heat all over like he had coals lit inside of him.

"It does look better. Still try to avoid using this hand much. Whatever you need just ask me."

"How about a kiss...?" Seongwoo smirked playfully, then giggled as Daniel's head shot up. His shocked, pale face was really adorable, so much like a puppy.

"On my finger like mommies do, I meant silly~" he teased.

"Oh..." Daniel put on medicine and a band-aid with slightly less deft than normal fingers, his face tinging and avoiding eye contact.

Seongwoo kept looking at him. He didn't feel as intimidated by Daniel. Now that they were in his home and he knew Daniel's secret and was using it to get a new kind of reaction out of him, Seongwoo found the fierce man rather soft and cute. He looked more like a wolf that had been house trained.

"Where's my kiss?" Seongwoo asked cutely, lifting his hand to Daniel's chin when Daniel let his hand go.

Daniel looked at him for a long, hot moment, debating whether Seongwoo was joking or not, hovering his plush, parted lips over his fingers. They both were holding their breath, their hearts racing at the stuffy, charged mood in the air. Daniel looking at him through his hair so directly and close to kissing him did funny things to Seongwoo's body. He felt hot and tense all over and he was tempted to let out a moan of feral pleasure. This moment was incinerating.

Did Daniel think so too? Or was he unaware of just how much he was desired?

Daniel leaned in slowly and pressed his lips lightly to his finger tip. It was as soft as flower petals and shot electricity up through his whole body.

Then the moment was gone, forced by Daniel, the as ever professional. He moved farther away, turned impassive, clamped his jaw shut and stared across the room as he gulped his cocoa. Seongwoo curled up on the couch and sipped his own, glancing occasionally at him.

The silence made him uncomfortable, so Seongwoo turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, judging what Daniel liked by reading his subtle expression changes. Daniel seemed to brighten a bit and pause in moving his cup in mid-air when a fighting channel came on. Seongwoo put down the controller as he shook his head and laughed softly.

"Figures you would be into violence of all things, Jackie Chan."

Daniel smiled sheepishly. "It's not sheer violence. It's a masculine sport. It goes back hundreds of thousands of years. No fancy rules or equipment. No one's on steroids or cheating. Just body on body."

I can think of some other body on body act dating thousands of years I would like to do with you, Seongwoo thought, smiling naughtily behind his cup he was using to hide behind as he looked the hottie up and down with a hungry gaze.

Daniel glanced a suspicious expression he had occasionally seen, like a kid hiding cookies he stole from the cookie jar just waiting to get caught. Sometimes Seongwoo could really look like a fox or a kitten, full of mischief and playfulness. Daniel wished that he was at liberty to find out but unfortunately they had a professional relationship to maintain. Daniel couldn't act like how he would with this kind of guy in normal circumstances.

Normally, he would have tickled Seongwoo and pulled him into his lap, growling about what naughty thing he was thinking and how he'd better spill it or he was going to strip him and tickle him right here on this couch until he nearly peed and then he was going to fuck him hard because it felt better when you came with a full bladder. Daniel shook his head and pinched his leg hard, struck by the direction of his thoughts and how suddenly turned on he got by the detailed images.

"How long do you want me to stay? I really should get going..." He muttered, though it was a lie.

He had nothing to do particularly, but he was worried what he would do that ended up with his feelings completely uncovered if Seongwoo wasn't suspecting already.

Seongwoo pouted and tapped his lip, giving him large, slow blinking, kitten eyes. Goodness, but he was gorgeous and sweet and soft looking right now. Daniel wanted to kiss him terribly. He pinched himself harder and looked at his forehead instead. At least that wasn't going to turn him on worse, but then again, he had once been turned on by just the sight of Seongwoo's bare upper arms and another by his exposed knees through holes in his pants before, so who really knew. Daniel was a gonner when it came to any part of Seongwoo, no matter what innocent or not so innocent move he did with it.

Seongwoo cocked his head to the side and whined, "Can you just stay one more hour, please~ I could use someone to go over my script with me tomorrow."

Daniel frowned. "I am a terribly actor..."

"It doesn't really matter. Your character sort of just stands there looking angry or disinterested. You're good at that."

Seongwoo left for a while, coming back with two copies of his script open and highlighted. Daniel looked over the part opposite Seongwoo's character.

"I'm playing a girl? That's even harder..."

"You don't need to change your voice or anything. That will just make me laugh. Besides, she doesn't say much things that are very typically girly. She's strong and blunt and tom boyish. Just read~" Seongwoo insisted in a whiny tone and slapped his thigh with the papers.

 Daniel sighed and turned to face him, leaning casually back on the couch with his arm up and resting his head on his hand. "So, you're just going to leave like that, you jerk? Without a word? I thought I meant something to you."

Seongwoo looked sad yet sweet, his voice low and soft. "I don't want to but I don't have a choice here, baby. I will be back in a month okay? Can't you wait that long for me?"

 Daniel assumed a pouty, sulky expression and turned his head away. "I don't like it. You're not the kind of guy I can trust long-distance. You're going to be all over every girl you see."

 Seongwoo rubbed Daniel’s thigh and slid closer, smiling sweetly at him. "There won't be anyone in the world as beautiful and sexy as you, trust me. I won't be tempted. I can wait a month."

Daniel tripped up on his next line, his eyes widening staring at the hand and his face pinkening slightly. "I'm not so sure about that."

 Daniel looked down, seeming shy and fighting a smile just like the character in the script should. He was a great actor, Seongwoo thought. It was an attractive and new look he wouldn't mind seeing more often.

"Look at me."

Seongwoo got deeper into character. Right now this wasn't the guy who intimidated him to the point they could barely look or talk to each other. He was Seongwoo’s lover and he was shaken up by Seongwoo leaving. I need to reassure him that he's everything to me and no one could be sexier, Seongwoo thought with determination.

Seongwoo lifted Daniel's head up by the chin. Daniel instinctively gasped and leaned forward, his eyes looking captivated. Seongwoo leaned in close, eyes on his with an intense want and gentle love, whispered.

"You always lack confidence. You're the most incredible lover as I've said a thousand times. Maybe I need to remind you how crazy you make me..."

Daniel blinked several times, his face tinting red all the way to his ears, and smiling shyly. He looked at the script further and balked. Seongwoo smirked, thinking of what was next. He waited for Daniel to say his line, refusing to let his chin go. He slid his hands into the silvery short hair at the nape of his neck next and slid closer, angling his head slightly so it would be easier to access.

"Maybe I should remind you how good I am so that you won't dream of thinking of anyone else then..." He stuttered, not sounding the least bit flirty since he was now out of character after having seen there was a kissing scene coming up.

He grabbed Seongwoo's wrists and pulled gently, planning on shifting away now that the end of the page was reached. Seongwoo knew that Daniel wanted to kiss him like the script said but he was fighting it. Seongwoo was annoyed and tired of them fighting the pull between them anymore. So Seongwoo did the boldest thing he had ever done in his life. He jumped forward and pressed their lips together, holding Daniel’s head fast so he couldn't shift away.

Daniel tensed and froze, his eyes wide and blinking rapidly. Seongwoo had his eyes closed, wanting to bask in the feeling. He had wanted this terribly and he was going to take advantage of it for a few moments before Daniel he figured would get angry and shove him away and probably say he was quitting because Seongwoo couldn't be professional. He couldn't and wouldn't anymore though, even if it risked Daniel's anger and losing him as a body guard. Not now that he knew he wasn't the only one feeling things. He was going to openly let Daniel know he liked him and he was going to make a very direct pass that couldn’t so easily be ignored.

 

 

 Daniel debated for seconds that felt like lifetimes as Seongwoo gently pecked him over and over, exploring different sections of his mouth, nipping at his lips, sensually enjoying the kiss all on his own. Daniel could sense Seongwoo was hungry and encouraging him with all his might to kiss back, slightly worried that Daniel would refuse him and flip out.

His instinct was to act that way at first, but then he decided against it. He abhorred the idea of someone replacing him as Seongwoo’s body guard and not doing a good job. He would regret it if he left and something terrible happened to Seongwoo, especially with how bold his sasaeng fans were getting. Maybe it was better to act once on his feelings. It was just a kiss between attracted adults. They didn't have to be rash and separate just from that.

 This was the twenty first century also. Did he really have to bend to the details of every part of the code? Did following the rules mean that he couldn't follow his heart? If so, he wasn't sure he wanted to follow them closely anymore. His heart was full to bursting, now screaming at him with every artery that if he didn't kiss Seongwoo back very soon, then it was going to just cease because hurting and being without Seongwoo from this point on was as good as being dead. He was deep in love with Seongwoo, hopelessly fallen in a hole that he could never hope to get out of now.

Seongwoo nearly broke the kiss to whoop with glee when Daniel held his waist and pressed forward, his plush, sugary lips pushing forward to finally kiss back after a minute. It had been such a long, painful wait. His heart raced and his body tingled with excitement and giddiness. After months of secret longing and trying to get close and lead the other on subtly, he finally was kissing his sexy, moody, intense, never smiling, usually silent body guard!

Daniel was kissing him back hot and passionate with a tinge of gentleness. It was absolute heaven on earth. They kissed back and forth with playful nips and firm, explorative presses until their mouths were swollen and wet and they were both breathless several minutes later. They panted, rubbing their noses and pressing their foreheads together.

"Stay with me tonight, Daniel. In my bed. We can just cuddle and fall asleep. I'm scared to be alone. I'm not asking for more...."

"Hmm, I think I might end up demanding more though. I am not the kind of guy who just peacefully sleeps next to gorgeous gay men who kissed me out of the blue..."

Seongwoo chuckled softly and scratched his hair. Daniel hummed and his eyes fluttered closed like he enjoyed the touch immensely. Seongwoo was glad to keep doing it. He enjoyed the intimacy too. Because he had dreamed about doing this sort of thing often. This moment was literally a dream come true.

"It wasn't so out of the blue. I have been giving you hints the bolder every week. You had to know I was gay and attracted to you."

"I sort of did but I thought maybe I was imagining it. And I convinced myself it was wrong to pursue you. You’re famous and perfect and deserve the best but me, you know..."

"Let me be the judge of what kind of man I want, hmm? That's your problem. Always judging what I need and going about it on your own. Believe me, I appreciate very much your care and protection. But I am a grown man. I can take care of myself and make my own mistakes."

 "I don't want to be a mistake..." Daniel frowned, shifting back.

Seongwoo followed him, shaking his head. "No, you're not certainly. My only mistake is waiting this long to directly come on to you. It's been torture. Now I know the real you. You have been acting and hiding from me..."

Daniel gave a guilty smile and leaned in to peck his lovable freckles. "Indeed I have been. To be honest, I am crazy in love with you. That's why I am overly protective. I have been acting more like your boyfriend because I want to be so very much. I’m your fan and have been for weeks now. I laugh at your jokes at home and I secretly save photos of you and I talk my friend's ears off about how wonderful and pretty you are..."

Seongwoo’s face broke into the brightest grin. "Aw~ here I was scared that you weren't straight and that I annoyed you. I'm glad you're my fan. I would like it even more so if you would be my boyfriend."

Seongwoo kissed his puffy cheek back over where he had discovered Daniel had a dimple. His smile was breathtaking and he did have a cute eye smile. He looked much softer and years younger. He felt happier knowing only he made the broody guy look like this and he finally got Daniel to open up and be himself.

 "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's cuddle and talk and get to really know each other. There's a million things I have been wanting to tell and ask you."

Seongwoo chuckled. "Wait, so you're not a half mute?"

Daniel joked, "Actually I'm a total chatterbox. I hardly ever shut up, especially about you. In my mind, I tease and joke about you a lot too."

Seongwoo raised a brow. Daniel playfully chomped at it, making Seongwoo chortle. "Wow, this is a shock. I wonder if I ever knew you."

"You do, sort of. You know my professional working image. I will show you the Kang Choding puppy version of me I usually only show at home and with those I care about."

Seongwoo flushed and squeezed his neck. "You care for me?"

 Damirl grinned wider and chuckled. "I care for and like you so much it's practically a hazard. You are so lovable it's really illegal. I should have you arrested for being too perfect."

Seongwoo smiled shyly and giggled. "You are so cheesy. Wow another shock..."

 "Oh, sweet Seongwoo, my cute Ongcheongie, you have no idea. I am going to shock you at least a hundred more times. You are going to be entertained getting to know every bit of me, especially once we get skin deep and below that...”

 Seongwoo shivered and gasped as Daniel said this in a husky accented tone against his jaw. He moaned and dug his fingers in Daniel's shoulders as he sucked under his jaw and grazed him with his teeth.

"Oh, what delicious sounding promises. I change my mind. I want more than cuddling later on tonight. I'm too excited now to wait..." Seongwoo gasped and groaned.

 

 

Daniel sucked hard on Seongwoo’s Adam’s apple as he carried him effortlessly across the living room with Seongwoo’s limbs wrapped around him tight like a koala afraid to fall off the trunk of its favorite tree.

“I always wanted to taste your neck…” Daniel growled as he hungrily explored other places, his hands gripping the dark-haired boy’s pert, little bum.

Seongwoo half-laughed, half moaned with sparks of pleasure shooting like rockets through his system, squeezing the blonde tighter as the merciless attacking teeth and tongue went wild on him. It was the most incredible foreplay he’d had in his life already and they’d barely started anything. He wasn’t sure that his heart was going to survive through this ordeal.

“Are you a vampire?”

Daniel responded by biting near his shoulder harshly. “I was joking!” Seongwoo gasped, digging his fingers into Daniel’s broad shoulders.

Daniel practically threw him on his gray, queen sized bed but at the last second the man tensed so that Seongwoo was able to land on it softly. Daniel knew that he didn’t have the best back condition and he didn’t want him to get hurt. He would never, ever let Seongwoo get hurt again on his watch. The two or three times it had happened because Seongwoo was careless or stubborn and Daniel hadn’t been firm or watching close enough he had immensely regretted it. Daniel sat up, unzipping his cargo jacket while watching the pretty actor sprawled on the bed and heavily blushing and panting with excitement beneath him with a sensual, suggestive smirk.

“Don’t give me ideas, Ongcheongie. I’ve been wanting to take you for months. You don’t have any idea how gorgeous you really are, do you? You drive those fans even the males absolutely crazy, and me so much more so since I am alone with you more often than they are.”

Seongwoo covered his mouth and let out a shy giggle, staring at Daniel’s chest as it became revealed. His eyes went wide and his cheeks heated further, the pit coiling in his stomach becoming like those huge energy balls in Dragonball Z. It was about to explode and consume them, his desire for this silver haired, muscular, sexy, caring man.

“I’m not that special, really. It’s just a pretty face. The rest of me is pretty ‘meh’ I would say. I would much rather have a body, well…like that…You look like perfection to me. You drive me crazier, imagining what you looked like without a shirt.”

Daniel discarded the cloth and moved on to his pants, standing up by the bed. Seongwoo gulped, having a very difficult time breathing as he watched him. Daniel was glorious. His skin was slightly on the tan side of pale, he was glistening from slight sweat, his upper chest and arms were completely ripped like a body builder, he had a cool scar from his gunshot wound on his side, and his shoulders were wide enough to hang a whole load of laundry on. His silver hair was tussled further into his face, hanging over his caterpillar golden eyebrows and his intense, dark, almond eyes, one with a tiny freckle under it were staring at Seongwoo like he was a tiger about to munch on dinner.

“So, you like it? Or am I not as good as what you imagined?” Daniel asked in a husky, deep, slow tone that was incredible sensual and sent shivers all through Seongwoo’s body.

Seongwoo bit his finger, swallowing a moan as his pants tightened uncomfortably. He was hard as a rock now and tenting through his skinny jeans. Daniel noticed and smirked some more as he slid down his pants. He was wearing dark green army style boxer briefs that hugged his thick, honey thighs and his bulge…It was glorious. Long and wide and in general rather well-endowed. Seongwoo ached for it. He reached out his hand, staring at the center of his lover’s thighs. Daniel eagerly gave him what he wanted, taking his hand and walking forward, kneeling on the bed a ways until the bulge and Seongwoo’s hands finally met. Seongwoo cradled, kneaded, and rubbed it curiously and gently. Daniel closed his eyes and let out groans through his parted, plush, red lips pressing his body more firmly into Seongwoo’s hands and bringing him harder against it by pushing on his wrist.

“Hmm, you’re bigger than I imagined. Will it fit?” Seongoo murmured, licking his lips as he stared at Daniel’s special anatomy that he’d been fantasizing about for months in his wet dreams.

“Sure. I will prepare you. You know I would take miles of precautions never to hurt you, Seongwoo…” Daniel whispered, reaching out with his other hand to cup Seongwoo’s cheek and brush his beloved freckles.

Seongwoo looked up at him. They shared a sweet, soft, loving look. “I know you wouldn’t. That sort of caring nature and how you’re always looking out for me first even outside of your job description, that’s what’s made me really fall for you. At first, I just wanted your body, you know. At some point though, I started wanting everything else more.”

“Same here. You want everything else? You got it, babe. I’m done fighting it. I never really stood a chance. I try to throw away how I feel about you and it keeps coming back. It’s a never-ending cycle.”

“Like a boomerang…” Seongwoo observed, smiling into his wrist and kissing it. He was rather enjoying this pause in their foreplay to confess their feelings that they had been hiding for so long.

Daniel bit on his lip, looking nervous. “I think…that I love you. So, if you want more, then you can have more. I will give you anything you ask for.”

Seongwoo beamed and put out both of his arms. “Daniel’s body, Daniel’s heart, Daniel’s love and devotion, everything. Juseyo~”

Daniel chuckled and shook his head. “This Ongcheongie, really. You’re too adorable to resist. Hence you have a seal army I see.”

Daniel nodded towards the corner of the room that was full with seal dolls from his fans, many of which Seongwoo had got because as soon as he’d seen them he’d done his ‘juseyo’ act.

“Over a hundred seals. Now I want a puppy though. A big, pretty, silvery Samoyed.”

“You got him,” Daniel replied and pretended to bark as he laid down the rest of the way into Seongwoo’s open arms.

Seongwoo squeezed him tight and wrapped his legs around his thighs, squealing for a few moments with happiness. Daniel kissed his neck and held the frail, thin body close. They basked in the feeling of just holding each other, being an official couple, all of their dreams coming true finally.

“Hmm, I have too many clothes on. I want to feel your skin on my skin, hing~” Seongwoo whined several minutes later while he was rubbing circles on Daniel’s back.

Daniel sat up and kissed his nose, in the middle of doing a plank. Seongwoo rolled his eyes, thinking Daniel could be such a show off. Then again, he was immensely attracted to how fit Daniel was. He himself couldn’t do a plank for more than twenty seconds. Daniel could probably do it for an hour.

“Before I proceed with getting you naked, may I know just how expensive these clothes are?”

“This suit is worth more than everything in my room combined. Then there’s the silk shirt and tie and boxers…”

Daniel smirked, his eyes twinkling under a raised eyebrow. “Silk boxers? They must be matching. Purple?”

Seongwoo grinned shyly and nodded, his red tint traveling up to his ears. “Hmm, you know how I like to match accessories…”

“Such a fashion nerd. You should just wear simple black all the time like me. You look great in it and it’s worry free.”

While they had a discussion about fashion preferences and teased each other lightly, Daniel took off Seongwoo’s clothes bit by bit until he was down to purple silk boxers. He carefully folded them on the bed, not wanting such expensive clothes to get wrinkled or become covered in any dust or lint that may be on the floor since the busy actor last cleaned.

“Why are you staring? Please don’t~ I don’t exercise so I’m not fit at all…” Seongwoo whined, burying his face in the seal bear pillow he had which Daniel happened to, funnily enough, have the same one at home.

Daniel was laying on his side with his head crocked up, looking Seongwoo up and down in appreciation and curiosity. Seongwoo’s body was just as pale and thin as his arms were, except his legs were covered in dark, curly, thick patches of hair which was surprising. Somehow Daniel had thought that Seongwoo would hate body hair so he’d have to shave. He rather liked that though because that meant he didn’t have to worry about shaving either which he found bothersome and painful.

Daniel pet Seongwoo’s blushing face, relishing in how soft it was. They looked at each other and shared the millionth silly smile in the past hour.

“It feels great to get to know the real you, Niel. I had no idea you could smile and joke this much.”

“I’m glad you like my real personality. Sorry that I hid myself from you. It was just that I didn’t want you falling for me because it complicates things. And that I should maintain a certain image in this field...”

“That’s okay. I understand. It’s been fun cracking you open bit by bit, like a mystery.”

“There’s nothing mysterious about me,” Daniel laughed, pinching Seongwoo’s cheek, though he had almost no fat there.

Seongwoo reached out and pinched his in return. “I always wanted to do that. You have such fluffy, marshmallow cheeks,” he giggled, stretching and twisting Daniel’s fatty skin.

“You are a mystery. There’s a million questions that I want to ask.”

Daniel pulled Seongwoo into his arms to start the agreed on cuddling time. They pushed aside their desires to get to know each other, the proper way that relationships should progress.

“Ask away. I promise I will give you more than one-word answers now,” Daniel murmured, kissing his bare forehead as he snuggled into his chest and tossed an arm and leg over.

“For starters, I want to know your likes and dislikes…”

The next hour or so, Seongwoo and Daniel listened to music while cuddling in bed and discussing various things to get to know each other better. They were pleasantly surprised to find that despite their personality and size differences, they had a plethora of things in common. Including the number of moles on their bodies. They counted and kissed each one, tickling each other in between. That eventually turned into caresses, nips, and sucks, leading to some passionate foreplay.

“Seongwoo…do you feel comfortable enough with me now? I’m not sure I can wait much longer, sorry to say, though I’m really trying to be a perfect gentleman here…” Daniel murmured against his chest where he’d been nipping at a lovely mole he found there which was his new favorite he had decided.

Seongwoo hummed into his hair that he was brushing. “I think that’s sufficient enough for now. We’re going to have a lot of car rides and weekend with which to talk more. I’m sufficiently turned on now too, so I don’t think I can wait either.”

“Perfect. Time to shock you…”

“Not literally I hope,” Seongwoo giggled.

“That could be arranged,” Daniel chuckled, knowing well that the clothes he wore to work certainly made him seem like he was in to that sort of kinky thing.

Seongwoo moaned and dug his fingers into the blankets as Daniel spread fire with hot kisses, sucks and bites all over his body. He took off his boxers and teased him with his lips to the point of tears. Then, he gave Seongwoo the blowjob of the century, the first shock factor. Seongwoo was whimpering, crying out Daniel’s nickname, and scarring his back with his scratching fingers.

When he finally came, Daniel swallowed eagerly and lovingly massaged his tired hands and legs from all the tension he’d put into them. Seongwoo was exhausted but excited and curious for the next step. He flipped over and got on his knees, presenting his best aspects to his lover.

“Very nice, Seongwoo. I can’t believe this is finally all mine. You have no idea how many times I’ve stared at your gorgeous bum…” Daniel murmured with appreciation as he caressed and stared at it.

Seongwoo buried his face in the pillow, feeling embarrassed at being so exposed and even more so by the sheer amount of how much he liked it, to the point he was getting hard again which shouldn’t have even been physically possible. He gasped and groaned, clutching the seal bear pillow as Daniel licked and bit all over his ass cheeks, then spread them wide to lick and suck at his rim.

“Ready for the next shock…”

Seongwoo gulped as he recalled the size of the bulge he had seen earlier. He gazed over curiously as Daniel removed his boxers and pumped himself. It was even thicker than he remembered.

“It will fit, Seongwoo. I won’t hurt you or take it fast, I promise,” Daniel reassured, petting his back.

Seongwoo gulped again and nodded, not able to take his eyes off of it. “Okay, if you say so…” he squeaked, not fully convinced.

He was not that flexible, to be honest, and his hole he wasn’t sure could stretch to fit that much. Daniel was the thickest guy he had ever been with. Daniel crawled up to his head as his fingers went to his rim. Seongwoo took Daniel eagerly into his mouth, moaning around his girth as Daniel stretched and plunged deep inside him, first one finer, then adding two and then even three which was another whole new experience for Seongwoo.

“This is about the size of it, Seongwoo. You can handle it see…” Daniel reassured gently as he pet Seongwoo’s hair and slowly rocked into his open mouth.

Seongwoo had his eyes closed, focused on keeping his body relaxed, enjoying the feeling, and moving his tongue in the most pleasurable way against Daniel’s pulsing cock. It was incredibly tasty to the point he almost didn’t want to let Daniel take it out of his mouth. They should really make lollipops this flavor for gay men, he thought.

“Seongwoo, I’m enjoying this too but if you don’t stop…” Daniel gasped, gripping his hair tight and suddenly thrusting much harder.

Seongwoo regrettably pulled his mouth off. Daniel collapsed on the bed, panting hard. Seongwoo noticed that his cock was an angry purplish hue and leaking and his body was covered in a thick sheen of sweat. Seongwoo smiled proudly at the thought that he had made ‘God Daniel’ that level of excited with his skills alone, and he hadn’t even done that that many times.

“That was really good, babe. I had no idea you could do that. You seem so innocent and sweet all the time.”

Seongwoo cackled evilly and winked. “That’s my duality charm. I’m really not innocent at all. I thought about you and did things you wouldn’t be able to imagine I bet almost every night…”

Daniel pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Seongwoo turned it into a hot make-out session to prove his point that he wasn’t so cute and sweet as Daniel thought. He was a dirty man who wanted to do very dirty things with his extremely hot body guard.

“You’re going to have to show me exactly what you did later, so that I can break my ‘Mary Sue’ image of you then. For now, I have some other activities in mind…”

“I’m finally going to know what being ripped is like…” Seongwoo groaned, half with anticipation and half with anxiousness.

Daniel chuckled in that husky, deep, sexy way of his as he went around behind Seongwoo who was still on his knees. “You’re stretched out perfectly fine now, I promise. Let’s see how ready you are…”

Seongwoo gasped and buried his face in the stuffed animal clutching it tight as Daniel removed his three fingers for the first time. The sensation of feeling empty and the cool air on his skin was remarkable. He groaned and shook his hips, feeling a desperate urge to be filled with something thick and warm again. Daniel obliged by slowly putting in his cock inch by inch. Seongwoo thought he would tense up but rather he felt relieved as he let out a sigh and relaxed. Being filled felt amazing, like he was being completed and warmed up from the inside out. He felt unbelievably happy, enough that he could almost cry.

Daniel didn’t move once he was fully inside and their thighs were touching. He held Seongwoo’s hands and kissed his shoulders.

“You’re okay, right?”

“I’m a bit shocked, but not in pain at all, no…” he murmured, taking one of Daniel’s hands and kissing over his elegant, slightly more caramel in comparison fingers. “I think it’s okay to start moving. I hope that your fierce personality applies to that.”

“You fit me like a glove, Seongwoo. And it’s so warm and tight. I’m afraid that I won’t last more than a few thrusts. It might take me some time to get used to you and build my tolerance. I hope you understand. It’s a compliment really. Shows just how much I’ve desired you.”

“Even a minute in blissful heaven is better than a lifetime without it, Niel. Don’t feel ashamed because I’m not going to ridicule you. Please move now, I want to feel you…” he pleaded.

Daniel gave him a few more sweet kisses along his shoulders. Then, he pulled back. They both gasped and groaned at the little amount of friction. Daniel held Seongwoo’s hips and paused. They both tensed and held their breaths. Then Daniel thrust quick and deep just once. They jolted, jerked, and nearly toppled onto the bed, both of them biting their lips and barely resisting from crying out with pleasure.

“Oh~ Damn, that feels fantastic. I love you, Seongwoo…” Daniel groaned and then pecked his skin several times.

Seongwoo buried his head further in the pillow, gasping for breath, his thighs shaking from the difficulty of holding himself up, his insides searing, aching, and tingling with the most pleasant fiery sensation.

“M-more…”

“Seongwoo, maybe we should just…”  
“More, dammit!”

“Shh, okay, okay…”

Daniel held his breath and gripped Seongwoo’s hips tight again as he pulled out. The friction on the way out was near enough to cripple him. He closed his eyes, seeing stars, willing himself not to explode just yet. Seongwoo deserved more than two thrusts on their first love making session and his pride would be forever damaged if that were to occur.

“You can do it, Daniel. You can do this,” he breathed in and out, muttering to himself.

Seongwoo chuckled softly into the pillow, hoping Daniel didn’t hear it because it was likely to wound his pride. He was full of pride yet again that he was able to bring such a sexy, skillful man to the bring this fast. The way that their bodies fit though was magical. Seongwoo figured if they had reversed, he would have come on the first thrust most likely. It was like they were made for each other body, mind, and soul. Why had they been fighting this incredible attraction for so long? It all seemed like such a ridiculous waste of time and energy now.

“Niel, please~” he cried out and shifted his hips.

Daniel gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, steeling himself. He tensed up his muscles, closed his eyes tight, and thrust in hard and deep. Seongwoo gasped. Daniel grunted. They both saw bursts of light behind their eyelids. This time, Daniel didn’t pause. He pulled back out immediately and thrust again.

“Ah, Niel!” Seongwoo cried, nearly buckling under the larger man’s body as a pair of thick, muscular thighs rammed his thin, shaking ones.

Daniel held him up as he thrust wildly, getting harder and deeper each time, grunting in the most primal, masculine fashion, their slapping thighs resounding in the air. Seongwoo focused on the delicious, searing pain and feeling of fullness as his hard cock glided effortlessly in and out of him, his passion coming out in cries that he couldn’t control or was fully aware of.

“Niel! Yes! Fuck! That’s good! Uh~ Ahn~ Niel, Daniel, ah~ More! Yes, please! More~ Ahn, yes, yes, oh yes~”

Seongwoo collapsed on the bed, not able to hold himself up anymore even with Daniel’s help. Daniel shoved his thighs wide and continued to pound into him in the bed, now biting his shoulder blade, drool seeping from his mouth as he panted, grunted, and groaned. Seongwoo was amazed at how strong and fierce Daniel was able to thrust, even if he had been imagining and hoping for it with how he appeared on duty. For a moment he was worried how he was going to walk or take a shower tomorrow because he was clearly going to be terribly sore.

“Come, Niel. Come for me. Feels so good. Ahn~” Seongwoo cried, trying to encourage Daniel and bring him over the edge.

Daniel could have come a couple minutes before but he was holding back for Seongwoo’s and his pride’s sake. He had waited and hoped for this moment for over a hundred days now. He couldn’t let either of them feel any sort of disappointment or regret. He loved Seongwoo and he was going to give him a first time he could never forget no matter how many times they did it after, because it was meaningful.

Daniel turned Seongwoo to his side and pressed his legs together, continuously thrusting as hard, fast, and deep as he could go. Seongwoo held his head and brought him in for a noisy, sloppy, breathless kiss. Daniel then let himself go, pouring out his feelings along with his semen into the most perfect person that he had ever met. His Ongcheongie, his Ong Seongwoo, his beloved Prince of Asia actor that he was sworn to protect and cherish.

After he was spent, Seongwoo rolled over and pulled Daniel to his chest. Daniel was breathing hard, sweating a river, and too exhausted to move even a finger. Seongoo brushed his hair and held him close, kissing all along his forehead.

“Good job, Niel. You worked hard. Thanks for holding back. That was wonderful. Even better than anything I imagined combined. I love you…”

Daniel tried to say it back but he was breathless and hoarse so it was muffled. Seongwoo understood. He had understood loud and clear, through every bit of their love making that started hours ago. Daniel loved him more intensely than he could have ever hoped. He had been loving him for a long time and showing it in subtle ways that Seongwoo had merely thought was him being too engrossed in his job. Daniel had been protecting him for his own sake rather than the attachment he felt to his ‘code’. That made Seongwoo happier than any sort of verbal confession ever could.

The boomerang of love had been long ago tossed and finally returned tonight. Now they both had caught on to it, each hand on one end, bonded together in an enclosed circle. Seongwoo recited a poem he suddenly remembered as he caressed and held his exhausted lover who was sinking into the folds of peaceful sleep.

“I'm a fool who only looks at you...People keep teasing me but whatever they say I don't care. I only need you....Your face, your actions, every single little thing, I love it. Look at me, only me... Only stick close to me. Oh my love, don't go..."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first one-shot in my Wanna One fic history(I'm reposting Ongniel stories on their own from my one-shot series as a friend suggested). Actually I have only tried writing a one-shot like one or two other times I think. I'm not sure if I'm any good at it, I know that it's ridiculously long. I think that others will be shorter but I had a lot of ideas for this particular story. Do you think it's too long? Did it drang along? Was there some things you think should have been cut out or things that should have been added? I really want to hear from people who read or write one-shots regularly!
> 
> I was inspired by super sexy, fierce, commander style KANG DAN in their comebacks recently. He's so freaking hot it's impossible to handle. Like it's impossible to handle my Peaches feels so I'm not even sure if I'm more of a Slate or more of a Peach at this point urgh. The pains of having two number one biases you can't ever choose between. Also, everyone who likes Seongwoo has a fetish for him with showing off his forehead and being in a suit looking like a movie star. I have had in my mind for a long time that I wanted to see or try out writing a story where Ong is an actor and Dan is a body guard. Because, honestly, as any Ongniel shipper will know if you watch them closely, Dan is often protecting Seongwoo in real life so it's rather perfect. Such as at the airport. Not only protecting, he also clears the way for him, helps him out in case he were to get clumsy, and also leads him so that he doesn't get lost. Daniel acts like a choding often with others but many times he acts much more mature and caring around Seongwoo, despite the fact that Seongwoo is older. I love this dynamic of them so much, as I belive many other Scientists do, so I just had to write about it and with how hot Dan has been recently I figured this was the best time. This story just basically wrote itself in my mind. It was fun to write and really didn't take me that long compared to some other stories.
> 
> I hope that you liked it. Please leave a comment and recommend to your friends. ^^ 


End file.
